Loving
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: While in detention with Draco, who is bored and whining, Harry decides to shut him up by having some fun with him. A Draco/Harry fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. The characters and anything you may recognize are not mine and belong to JKR.

_~*~_

_Loving_

A Drarry Fanfic

**~By: Ms. Marauder-Cullen~**

**~*~**

"_Harry," _Draco whined "I'm bored."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before getting us caught out of bed after hours, thereforelanding us in detention. I mean I told you to _keep it down _but you just couldn't." Harry shot back.

That made Draco glare at the back of Harry's head, which was currently staring avidly at some book like it held all the secrets of the world. Which it must have because Harry didn't read that often unless it was a really good book.

So, instead of making Harry even more upset at him, Draco chose to keep quiet and try to entertain himself with thoughts of Harry and all the things they could be doing in this room besides just sitting here.

Awhile later, Draco, whose methods of entertainment had left him half hard and wanting to fuck Harry senseless on the teachers desk at the front of the room, broke the silence again. "This sucks. Freakin' McGonagall and her stupid rules. Where does she get the right to give us detention for…for…" Draco sputtered a moment, looking for the right words. "For _that_! I mean we're of age now, plus we're bloody adults for Merlin's sake! She has absolutely no right to keep us here. Besides we're missing the last Quidd-"

Draco's ranting was abruptly cut off as Harry's hot mouth slammed onto his own.

Harry ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth, allowing Harry's persistent tongue access to his moist cavern. Their tongues met in a fierce dance, each battling for dominance. Draco soon gave in and allowed Harry to win, deciding it would be better for him in the end if he did.

Harry then proceeded to pull Draco up and out of the desk he was sitting in and pushed him back onto a nice, soft bed that _definitely _hadn't been there before.

Harry's long, nimble fingers then began to undo Draco's pale blue button up as he moved his body over the other boy that was slightly leaner than him, straddling his waist. Both men let out long moans as their erections rubbed up against the other through their jeans, creating a delicious and much needed friction. Their hips soon began a steady rhythm that was quickly working both of them into a frenzy.

Draco, who was getting annoyed at Harry for taking so long divesting him of his clothes, decided to do something. Grabbing his wand that had rolled away when Harry had pounced, he promptly vanished all of their remaining clothes.

_Finally_, Draco though as his and Harry's painful erections rubbed against the other, seeking more of the friction they had felt earlier. They were both painfully hard but not yet past the point of thought.

Suddenly, Harry's hot body was no longer on him and Draco let out a groan of frustration at the loss. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed and glared up at a panting, flushed Harry.

"What the hell is your problem Potter? Why did you _stop_? Gods!" Draco all but whined, throwing his head back against the bed, the muscles in his neck straining from the odd position.

But Harry just smirked a very Malfoy smirk and said, "_Malfoy _it's Harry not _Potter_. Remember that little talk we had about this? Along with the punishment?"

Oh, yes, Draco did remember that particular conversation or for better word, punishment. How could he not? He'd had a hard time remembering to call Harry 'Harry' at first and had paid the price more than once.

The last time he'd forgotten, they'd been in the prefects bathroom and were making out when Harry had gotten up, with some effort of course, and walked out on him. He'd said a murmured spell on his way out that had left Draco unable to get his release, no matter how hard he tried to get off. He'd only be able to achieve it when Harry chose to give it to him himself.

Later after he'd left the bath and gone up to his Heads room, Draco had been made to suffer through the torture of _feeling _and _watching _as Harry got off, thanks to the spell, even though they weren't in the same room.

He did _not_ want to go through that again. It had been awful. He said, "Yes Harry, I remember. Very well in fact. I don't wish to do that again."

"Good," Harry said. "Because I want you to remember my name when you cum so that you can _scream_ it. Nice and loud too, so that _everyone_ will know who is giving it to you just how you like it. Hard, fast, and rough."

He then made a move to bend down towards Draco's cock but pulled back at the last moment. "I don't know if you deserve it yet though, Dray. Do you think you do?" he asked in a mock serious voice that was husky with desire.

"Yes, I bloody well do think I earned it _Harry_. Now come down here and finish me off!" Draco nearly growled.

"Ah Draco. That is where you're wrong. You see, I was studying something very important, something that you would love, and I was doing it _for you _but you just kept interrupting my thought process. Now, I'm not even sure you'd like it. Would you like to know what it was dear?"

Without waiting for a reply, Harry turned and walked back towards his previously occupied desk and picked up his book. He came back to Draco and crouched down so that his long, thick cock was right in his line of sight before covering it with the book. He then ran his finger down the page and said, "Look Draco. Look at what I was going to do for you. Try for you. Wouldn't you have loved it? Wouldn't it be so _wicked_?"

Draco glanced up at Harry and saw that his eyes were blazing with lust and an intense passion. He looked away, shutting his eyes at the powerful emotions, before opening his eyes and looking over at the book.

And he quickly lost all the breath in his lungs.

Because, on the page, was the hottest position he'd ever seen two human bodies in. He didn't even think that was humanly _possible_. And, as he looked closer, he saw that it wasn't just a picture like in Muggle or even Wizarding books but this one was moving _and_ looked just like Harry and himself. He stared a while longer, taking it all in, wondering if the real them could do that someday.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Harry said, "It has sound too. Listen." And indeed it did, because when Harry tapped on the picture with his finger, the tiny picture began to make noise. The exact noises that Draco knew Harry and himself made when experiencing great pleasure.

He looked up at Harry, his eyes full of want and lust and whispered, "Harry _please_."

Harry gave Draco a small smile and said, "Not yet love. Almost, but not quite." He then ghosted his fingers down Draco's bare chest, causing gooseflesh to appear, before running them lightly over Draco's prominent, leaking erection. Draco let out a little whine/moan and arched his back, thrusting his hips up to try and seek more of Harry's touch. "Soon Dray. Soon. Be patient." Harry said again in a soft voice.

Draco sighed and leaned his head back, deciding to listen to Harry and try to be patient. Harry didn't tease him often, but when he did it was always an enjoyable affair.

Harry sat the book down then and said, "Now Draco, don't go blaming Professor McGonagall for something we did and knew we shouldn't be doing. We both knew it was against the school rules to be out after hours, not to mention what we were doing. I mean, I think we would have been fine if you hadn't started to get so damn loud and responsive. But I'm not mad because you know that's how I like you. And, yeah, we missed the last Quidditch game of our Hogwarts lives but there will always be more Quidditch outside of school. What with some of the job offers we've received. Besides, I happen to like what we're doing in here _a lot more_. Don't you agree?"

Draco wanted to say 'Yes yes I agree' but he didn't. Instead he said, "What are we doing in here Harry, that could be better than Quidditch? Talking? Because I know that I'd be getting way more action out there, _riding my broom_. Or better yet _yours_." He raised a pale eyebrow and smirked and he knew he'd regret it but he couldn't resist the temptation.

Harry smirked at him in a deliriously sexy way and leaned down and whispered huskily, "Oh, no, what we are doing in here is so much better than all of those things. What we are doing in here is so much more meaningful_. _What we are doing in here is called _loving _Draco. _Loving. _We should try it sometime, since it's so much better than just plain ol' fucking."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I will."

And with that Harry took Draco's now weeping cock into his mouth and sucked hard_. _It felt like heaven. Draco let out another deep moan as Harry's tongue flicked out to tease the tip of his erection before plunging into the little slit at the end just as his finger did the same to his tight hole. His back arched off the bed and he let out a loud, long mewl as Harry began to scissor him with first one, then two, and finally three fingers.

As his fingers continued their actions, Harry removed his mouth from Draco's cock and started to trail hot, open mouthed kisses all along his body.

First, he kissed his way up and through the coarse, blond hair that surrounded Draco's cock, inhaling his musky, salty scent. He pausing to swirl his tongue around his belly-button a few times, then he made his way up to Draco's abs running his tongue along the pronounced crevices.

His mouth continued up Draco's chest until it reached his dusty brown nipples. He moved his mouth to suckle and bite and nip one as his free hand moved to the other, twisting and tweaking in time to his mouth, sending Draco into a moaning mess. He then switched his mouth and hand, so as to give equal pleasure to both nipples.

Harry glanced up at Draco's face as he continued his task and smiled at what he saw. Draco's face seemed alight with pleasure, his mouth open and forming words of pleasure that Harry couldn't hear. The only sounds he made were the moans and groans and small whimpers that would escape.

Harry was glad that _he_ was the only one that could make Draco look and act as he was at that moment. That he was the only one who'd seen Draco in his current state. They were by no means virgins at this point in their relationship, but when they'd first hooked up they had been.

Harry moved his mouth from Draco's chest to kiss his mouth as Draco's hand that wasn't tangled in the sheet, came up and twined in Harry's hair. Harry, who knew Draco would be stretched and lubed for him by now, removed his hand from Draco's now loose hole.

He broke the lip lock for some much needed air and smiled down at Draco as he hovered over him. Draco smiled back and gave a small nod to let him know he was ready.

Harry moved his hand down in-between them to where their groins were and positioned himself at Draco's entrance so that his tip teased him. As he moved his mouth onto Draco's once more, he thrust in and groaned at the feeling of being encased in Draco's hot, slick, tight walls.

He paused in his movements to allow Draco to adjust and when Draco lifted his hips up and wiggled them, Harry knew that to be his sign to continue. He drew back before thrusting in hard and fast and both of the boys broke the kiss for air as they moaned out long and deep.

Then, it was as if Harry' s body had a mind of its own and he was just hanging on for the ride as his hips slammed into Draco's over and over again. Draco was responding with equal fervor and moaned as he met Harry's hips thrust for thrust. The hand he had tangled in Harry's hair tightened and pulled at the dark locks and would then massage his scalp lightly before he did it again.

Harry moved up on his hands then, trying to get deeper. He slowed slightly as he pulled on Draco's legs, resting the other boys feet on his shoulders. _There, _he thought. _Perfect._

As their hips increased their tempo, their hearts and pulses quickened until it felt as if all the blood in them had gone south, leaving them spinning slightly. The knot of tension in the pits of their stomachs twisted and pinched and rolled until it was one tight ball and then it exploded, letting all of the feelings flow free as they lost themselves in the sensations and wave after wave of blissful pleasure.

After the aftershocks had worn off Draco said, "So Harry, still mad at me for getting us detention?"

"Nope, love, I'm not. It was worth it for this."

"Good, because I have a feeling that we are going to be spending a lot of time in this room before we graduate in the next couple of weeks."

"Why's that?"

"Because Harry, I think Professor McGonagall just found us out. _Again._"

At his words, Harry's head whipped around until his green eyes landed on the blanched, shocked face of McGonagall.

"Potter! Malfoy!" She sputtered. "This is an outrage! I gave you two detention to punish you for exactly what you're doing now and you do it again, in my office no less! Two weeks detention for you both. Now, leave my office. Go. Get."

With that said, the boys scrambled out of her office, hastily pulling on clothes as they did. They walked in silence for awhile until they got closer to Draco's Head Boy rooms. When they were getting closer to the door Draco said, "Hey Harry, who do you think won the match?"

There was a moment of silence before they both said at the same time, "GryffindorSlytherin."

They shared a look and rolled their eyes then started to laugh as they walked into the rooms, taking the others hand. Each was still rooting for their own team but now it was silent, so as not to start an argument and ruin a peaceful, easy silence.

And yet Draco hadn't seemed to get the message because he said, "So, Harry, when do you think we could try out the position in that book?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and said, "Later Draco. Later. Maybe after we get done serving these detentions from McGonagall."

At that Draco let out a groan thinking, _Two whole bloody weeks?! _and Harry smirked once again. Oh, how he loved to torture Draco!

_~The End~_

**A/N:**

Please Read and Review! My first Drarry fic and lemon so be nice!

Hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too atrocious.

~Ms. Marauder-Cullen


End file.
